nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parappafan94/Shapeshifter and Katherine
So, on January 17, A vegetarian south australian known as Shapeshifter of animals decided to create a really disgusting memory mountain, Mountains of fake memories. From what i understand from the first one. It said that #The first dog is "Love" her female corgi #The second dog is "Princess", her female short hair cat #The thrid dog is "Callie", her female calico. #The fourth one is skipped, possibly removed #The fifth dog is "Sapphire", her female husky. #The sixth dog is "Berry", her female chihuahua. #The seventh dog is "Storm", her female robodog However it seems that her older sibling "killed them, possibly all blood" There are several issues. The fourth one is skipped, which means that Sapphire could be the fourth one, and Berry is the fifth one and so on, I know this is because in "+ cats", You can only own 6 pets, The other error is that you can't kill pets, She must have thinked that "donating a pet" means "killing a pet". One day later, SodaDog unlisted it. Which caused her to create a thread about "Admins (Admis) Do not (Donut) delete my mountain". Which was also unlisted. She also remade it. With a new dog, Admins, However this is impossible as like i said earlier, You can only own 6 pets, or she had another nintendogs game cart. the weirdest thing is the species is "don't delete my memorial mountain it means a lot to me despite the sucky game" which is just a error. She said that it took a long time and she said "Admins: Means that you, yes YOU reading this don't go telling an admin to delete this or if you are an admin don't delete it". Admins could possibly be just created to try to not get that one deleted. You can notice that the "killing" part has been cutted off. After the second went deleted, she decided to take the "killing" part from the first one and create a thread about it. However it has been unlisted. She attempted to be admin but it failed. Because of the weird posts.she got blocked. things went slient until febuary. when the ban was set to forever because of: KatherineTheBrave She joined the wikia after shapeshifter went banned, she decided to create a comment: ARE BEING NICE TO MY FRIEND SHAPY WE HAVE SAME IP! THOSE THINGS HAPPEN SHAPY CANT TRUST NEW ZEALANDS ANYMORE! Don't ban her for that! It's not our fault! They cant trust New Zealands anymore, Which is confusing since I, the writer, is actually "Quebecois". She went blocked a reason. The nintendogs wikia does not allow users that share the same ip of a banned user. Annoying the admins After she went blocked. She decided to talk to both I and SodaDog because she cant stand Shapeshifter being banned. On the YoKai Watch Wikia I am not shapeshifter of animals you (SodaDog) jerk! We share the same ip! How is that MY FUALT! Please stop bulling us! Please set her block back to normal! We are not the same person! Oh and btw I am against memorial fountains on chat things but I haven't told her that, I don't want to hurt her feelings This is a comment on yo-kai watch wikia she made. it gives proff that she cant stand her sister being banned. On the Roblox Wikia Shapeshifter decided to create a comment on the roblox wikia Ok I made the memorial mountain becouse I felt guilty... If I hid my 3ds from my sister I would still have my dogs I worked hard for I put the game in and for 30 days to unlock robodog most of the days I had to find time especially if I was busy I fell guilty This one was also removed. That's it. they just gave up. Category:Blog posts